


Reunited

by leoba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Rey and Finn are reunited on theMillennium Falconand they talk about Kylo Ren.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applesith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesith/gifts).



> This is my contribution to Two Halves of Reylo Week 21: Reunion. I love that Rey and Finn are back together at the end of TLJ, and here I imagine what they might have to say to each other about their experiences with Kylo Ren.

Once General Leia takes her leave, Rey sits alone. It’s amazing, she thinks, how it’s possible to feel so alone on a ship that’s so full of people.

She isn’t alone for long before Finn comes and sits down next to her. Finn, her oldest friend, even though she’s only known him for a few weeks and hasn’t seen him for most of those. He puts his arm around her and she leans into his touch.

“So, Rey,” he says, his hand rubbing soothing circles across her upper back. “How are you?” She looks into his face and finds his eyes full of concern. It’s hard to look at them, so she moves her gaze back to the two halves of the lightsaber she holds in her hands. She doesn’t answer his question.

Finn’s quiet for a few moments, his hand continuing to massage her back, but he can’t seem to stay quiet for long. “How did that happen?” He gestures at the saber. “And don’t tell me I wouldn’t believe it.”

His reference to her words to him on Starkiller make her smile, and she ventures another look at him.

“I tried to take it from him, Finn. He had it in his hand, and I tried to take it.”

Finn looks immediately concerned. “From Kylo Ren? You tried to grab it from Kylo Ren and he broke it?”

She sighs. "No, Finn. With the Force, I used the Force, and he used the Force, and it wouldn’t come to either of us whole. We split it in half together.”

He looks ... impressed? His eyes are large and his eyebrows are approaching his hairline.

“And his name is Ben.”

Finn’s hand stills, for just a moment, before continuing again. “Yeah, okay. Ben. Okay.”

She wants to tell him everything. About Luke, about Ben and their connection, about how Ben killed Snoke to save her and how they fought the guards together, but it’s just _too much_ and she doesn’t think this is the right time. She promises herself she’ll tell him, soon.

“Did he let you go?”

Finn’s question pulls her out of another daze, and she’s not sure she heard him right. “Excuse me?”

He huffs and glances over where his new friend - Rose - rests under one of the scratchy blankets. “Kylo... Ben. Did he let you go, on the Finalizer, after you broke the lightsaber?”

Rey shakes her head and returns her gaze to the saber. “No. He’d passed out from the blast. I took the pieces and ran.” She feels like crying, and Finn seems to sense she’s upset because he squeezes her around her shoulder. The two halves of the lightsaber are heavy in her hands. “I think... I think he would have, though. I do.”

“He let me go, once.” Finn’s voice is a whisper in her ear. She looks up in surprise. He continues, “I told you about my first battle. It was on Jakku, just a day before I met you.”

Rey gasps. She remembers their conversation, when Finn admitted he was a Stormtrooper and not a Resistance fighter, but she hadn’t realized the battle he’d referred to was so close to home, the battle where Poe was taken prisoner.

Finn’s eyes are on Rose again and his voice is just a little strained. “He saw me, after. He knew that I hadn’t fought, that I wouldn’t, he _knew_ , I don’t know how, but he didn’t say anything to me. He looked at me across the battlefield, and I was _so scared_ , Rey, I was terrified, but then he just turned and walked back onto his ship.”

This news, oddly, gives Rey a bit of hope. “That was Ben, Finn.” He looks back at her, confused. “I mean,” she hurries on, “he has light in him. When the light comes through, that’s Ben. I’ve seen it, Finn. Please don’t ask, I will tell you though, I promise.”

Finn studies her, his eyes drifting across her face and then back to the saber in her hands, and he finally nods. They spend the next few minutes in companionable silence, still alone, until Rey speaks again.

“Finn, when the time comes, will you help me? Bring him back?”

She knows that he has no idea what she means, and he knows this too, but still he nods. “Yes, of course.” Rey nods, satisfied, and leans her head on her friend’s shoulder. She wants to bring Ben back, more than anything, and she’s so happy to have Finn’s support in that endeavor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
